Don't Forget
by Deeelyndz
Summary: She left, after taking in everything he had ever done. He hurt her, he disappointed her. But while he still wants her, she has long forgotten. Edge/Ashley. SONGFIC ONESHOT.


A/N: This one-shot, is dedicated to everyone who reads and reviews all my work. I appreciate y'all spending time to read and review them. I read them all and I am so happy and pleased that you guys love what I write. (: This pairing, I recently fell in love with. Thanks for sticking out, guys! I hope this makes up for all the time lost that I didn't update my fanfictions! Read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The song used is Demi Lovato's Don't Forget.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

My heart breaks into a million more pieces every time she walks past me and never utters the word 'hello'. I feel invisible, forgotten. I feel like I'm not alive; nonexistent in her little world. Wasn't she the one who said that we'd still be friends? Why does she make me feel this way?

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

We had the greatest relationship; she was always there. I remember when I felt so down when I lost my world title. But seeing her there, smiling – telling me that everything will be alright. I'd do the same, telling her I still have faith and believe in her after she lost that championship match against Melina at Wrestlemania. Baby, did you forget all we ever went through: the good, the bad and the bittersweet?

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

Why? Just why did you forget all about me and all that we had? I know I made my fair share of mistakes and let you down. When you switched brands, things got a lot harder and you lost faith in me when you found out the rumours you shot down were true. Baby, I'm sorry; but did you have to forget about me?

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

Did you ever wonder why you stuck with me throughout this whole ordeal? Did you ever regret having to watch me yell at you or cheat on you? With every mistake, you never failed to forgive me. You told me we'd be stronger than before. You tried so hard to keep up with me; and now that all's said and done, did you ever regret being with me?

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

Our relationship was complex; people hated the idea that we were together. But do you remember when you stood up against Matt and told him that what you felt between us was real? Do you remember how we were so madly in love, you gave up everything you had – even if it meant being isolated from those people you called 'friends' for me? Do you remember how we fought against all odds just to be with each other? Baby, do you?

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

You make me feel so secluded; so on my own. You're back with the boys like you used to; you're with the same girls you used to hang out with. You're back on Raw, and I, here on Smackdown. When I get over there or you head here, it just felt like you'd walk right past me. It hurts, it really does. You make it seem like you want me to forget, you want me to move on. But you're the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. Why?

_But somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong_

Brand switching fucked us up; I fucked us up. I cheated on you, I lied to you. I yelled at you for not believing me and lied to you, when you believed. We used to be so strong; I had so much will-power. All I ever wanted was you. But not being able to see you all the time ruined me. Watching Maryse and her blonde locks reminded me too much of you. It was too much being away from you. I know you tried. But it was a one-time time, baby and you forgave me. Why did it have to end this way?

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

I can't forget you and although you never say it, I know you miss me too. I know you blog about me, blog about how upset or angry you are. But you care – baby I know you do. You meant the world to me like how I meant the world to you. We were one and the same. Separated, but never forgotten.

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
_  
So here we are, today. Separate brands, only rarely seeing you every now and then. But the image of you is plastered on my mind; you name still on the broken fragments of my heart. I heard you went on a couple of dates recently. You seem to have moved on but honestly baby, don't you have a place for me in your heart?

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

This hand you held for the past year, did you ever regret holding it? Just standing by my side, telling people I'm not how I used to be. You shot down the rumours about me, you just stuck by me. Even though I let you down, did you ever for once, regret being with me?

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

No, just please don't forget me this way.__

We had it all; we were just about to fall even more in love, than we were before

It was our almost our second year anniversary. I was excited, happy, overjoyed. But you caught me in the act while trying to surprise me. Damn, baby, I'm sorry. You were upset; but you said it was alright. But who are we kidding? We knew that would be the end of things. And only when we were about to fall even more in love, my stupidity has torn us apart. I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry.

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

I can't walk away from these images of you and me. I still hold on, longing for the day you'd forgive me enough to come back to me. Baby, I miss you.

_And at last all the pictures have been burned and all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

We're done now, through; Paul, I hear that's the lucky guy who stole your heart. I am just a part of your past and though I know this, I don't want to forget about you. Your face, your smile, your laughter.

_I won't forget, please don't forget us_

No, I just won't forget.

_Our love is like a song but you won't sing along_

We were beautiful together; compatible. We were this intricate song but now, you just won't try to sing the song.

_You've forgotten about us  
_  
Ashley Massaro, you've forgotten about us.


End file.
